O 'probleminha' de Malfoy
by Amy Lupin
Summary: Em meio a uma investigação, Harry tem que se acostumar com sua moradia temporária, lidar com a insônia e o estresse e ainda aturar um vizinho muito intrometido. SLASH HD


**Autora: **Amy Lupin  
**Beta: **Ivinne  
**Título:** O 'probleminha' de Malfoy  
**Par:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** slash, R  
**Nº de palavras:** 6.166  
**Resumo:** Em meio a uma investigação, Harry tem que se acostumar com sua moradia temporária, lidar com a insônia e o estresse e ainda aturar um vizinho muito intrometido.  
**Avisos:** Eu não sou de fofoca, mas tem gente por aí que adora acabar com a dignidade dos personagens xD  
**Notas:** Fanfiction escrita para o PSF Tounnament 2008.  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Desafio n° 147** (detalhes só lá no final)

**--oOo--**

"E este é o quarto" disse Gawain Robards, o chefe do Quartel General dos Aurores, guiando Harry para o último aposento de seu apartamento temporário. "Como você pode ver, não é muito luxuoso, mas é confortável. Eu mesmo morei aqui neste prédio há alguns anos. É bastante sossegado. E você quase nunca vê os vizinhos."

Harry forçou um sorriso. Se todas as pessoas que morassem naquele prédio tivessem uma rotina como a dele, não seria de se admirar se ele nunca visse ninguém.

"É, parece acolhedor, realmente."

"Você logo se acostuma, rapaz. Agora fique a vontade para se instalar. Eu já vou indo. Se precisar de alguma coisa, chame Williamson."

"Obrigado, senhor."

Assim que o chefe saiu, Harry se deixou cair na cadeira mais próxima. Estava exausto. Fazia três semanas que não dormia direito por causa do trabalho estressante. Nas poucas horas de folga, não conseguia se desligar de suas obrigações o suficiente para deixar o sono agir.

Esfregou os olhos e bocejou. Já fazia mais de dois anos que Harry ingressara no Quartel General dos Aurores, mas parecia que todos o poupavam. Chegava em casa sempre no mesmo horário, fazia suas refeições à mesa, tinha uma vida social, dormia com facilidade e Kreacher tinha certa dificuldade em acordá-lo pela manhã, tão pesado era seu sono.

Isso até as últimas semanas, quando tinham-no colocado em um caso de uma quadrilha de bruxos das trevas particularmente perigosa. Desde então, Harry se viu cada vez mais envolvido com as investigações até que, quando deu por si, já não dormia nem comia direito e já não conversava mais com os amigos. Até mesmo Kreacher estava preocupadíssimo.

Desconfiavam de uma infiltração no Ministério, pois os criminosos tiveram acesso aos nomes dos aurores encarregados e vários deles foram ameaçados de morte. Foi então que a vida de Harry deu mais uma reviravolta. Ele e mais outros quatro aurores foram convidados a deixar o conforto de seus lares para morar temporariamente em um prédio subterrâneo como o do Ministério, que ninguém tinha certeza da localização exata (todos usavam chaves de portal), com uma segurança que – segundo diziam - se equiparava à de Hogwarts.

Na verdade não parecia tão ruim pelo que Harry podia ver. Pelo menos a segurança também não impedia os elfos domésticos de irem e virem quando bem entendessem, portanto Kreacher poderia ir para lá todas as manhãs para arrumar sua bagunça e preparar suas refeições. Agora que tinha um elfo doméstico dedicado, Harry estava ficando preguiçoso.

Aquela noite não foi diferente das outras. Além de não conseguir relaxar, Harry ainda estranhou a cama, a quietude, as proporções pequenas dos aposentos. Achou ter ouvido passos e um cantarolar no espaço comum, mas não se preocupou em averiguar. Andou, tomou chá, leu, mas só conseguiu cochilar perto do amanhecer.

Acordou com a fraca iluminação do dia que começava entrando pela janela enfeitiçada para mostrar o tempo da superfície, como no Ministério. Verificando a hora no relógio, Harry achou que talvez tivesse tempo para uma rápida visita a um velho conhecido. Precisava tomar providências para voltar a dormir regularmente.

Assim que saiu do apartamento, entretanto, Harry vislumbrou pelo canto do olho um vulto conhecido. Seu queixo caiu. Saindo do apartamento ao lado estava ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou Harry, espantado.

Malfoy, que também pareceu surpreso, recuperou-se mais rapidamente. Arrumou a gola do casaco e lançou-lhe um olhar indiferente antes de responder:

"Eu moro aqui. O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?"

Harry deu de ombros, apesar de ainda estar muito curioso.

"Bem, parece que vamos ser vizinhos, então. Pelo menos temporariamente."

"Temporariamente, humpf" desdenhou Malfoy, arrumando agora os punhos do casaco. "Quando eu cheguei aqui, já fazia cinco anos que Savage estava aqui _temporariamente_. Proudfoot já vai fazer treze anos de casa. Mas, afinal, todos estamos de passagem aqui nesse mundo, não é mesmo, Potter?" Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha, provocador.

Porém Harry não estava com tempo pra começar um bate-boca só para não perder o costume.

"E você? Há quanto tempo está aqui?"

Malfoy pareceu levemente desapontado por Harry não ter aproveitado a deixa, mas resolveu mostrar que também sabia ser profissional quando queria.

"Há um ano e meio, mais ou menos. Desde que comecei a trabalhar no Ministério."

"Mas... por quê- o quê-?" Harry estava confuso.

Até onde sabia, Malfoy trabalhava no Departamento Internacional de Cooperação Mágica, uma divisão que dificilmente exigiria reforço na segurança de seus integrantes. E o que mais faria Malfoy deixar o conforto de sua nada modesta mansão para morar em meio a outros bruxos ordinários?

"Ora, não te interessa, Potter, tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar trocando figurinhas com você. Tenha um bom dia."

Harry ficou ainda uns bons segundos olhando para as costas de Malfoy enquanto este se dirigia ao elevador. As chaves de portal ficavam no primeiro nível e era para lá que Harry precisava ir se quisesse deixar o prédio, porém achou melhor esperar pelo próximo elevador.

**--oOo--**

"Harry, meu caro rapaz, que bom te ver! Vamos, entre, entre, fique a vontade" Horace Slughorn abriu espaço para Harry entrar em sua sala.

"Obrigado, professor" Harry entrou, acomodando-se diante da lareira. "Desculpe-me pelo horário. Não vou tomar muito do seu tempo. Sei que o senhor tem que estar na sala de aula daqui a pouco, mas foi o único tempo livre que consegui."

"Ora, não se desculpe. Aceita Hidromel? Chá?" o professor cumpriu a etiqueta antes de servir uma caneca de chá para Harry e se sentar. Quase não dava pra ver o sofá debaixo de toda aquela pança. "A que devo a honra de sua visita, meu garoto?"

Harry notou como seu bigode parecia cada vez mais branco e lembrou-se de Neville dizendo que Slughorn já devia ter se aposentado há anos.

"Bem, eu estou tendo problemas pra dormir ultimamente..."

"Insônia?" atalhou Slughorn, ao que Harry assentiu. "Ah, sim, eu imaginei mesmo, você parece bastante abatido, Harry! Não deixe aqueles vampiros do Ministério sugarem você!" Slughorn se interrompeu diante de um acesso de tosse, depois se levantou passeando por entre as prateleiras e já pegando ingredientes. "Que bom que eu já estava mais ou menos preparado pra isso. Espere um instante e eu já preparo algo pra você-"

"Não! Imagina, não estou com essa pressa toda, posso voltar para buscar no fim da semana."

"Você não vai agüentar até o fim de semana nesse ritmo, meu caro. E não é incômodo nenhum" Slughorn levou os ingredientes até sua mesa e começou a despejá-los meticulosamente no caldeirão. "Mas me diga, como costumavam ser suas noites de sono antes do stress? Sim, porque eu imagino que esse seja o motivo, não? Ou será que você finalmente arrumou uma garota? Voltou com a Weasley?"

Harry bebericou seu chá. Já estava preparado para as costumeiras perguntas intrometidas de seu ex-professor de Poções, mas isso não o impediu de ficar embaraçado.

"Não, não é nenhuma garota. E eu costumava ter o sono bastante pesado antes de minha rotina no QG ter virado uma bagunça."

"Ah, eu sabia. E que bom que eu perguntei, assim não exagero nas ervas calmantes ou você dormiria por vinte e quatro horas e nem um trasgo seria capaz de acordá-lo. Mas me diga, já se instalou n'O Cofre do QG?"

"C-como?" Harry se questionou se teria perdido alguma parte importante da conversa. A parte em que ele revelava a informação secreta de que tinha se mudado para um local ultra-secreto. 'O Cofre' era como chamavam o prédio de segurança máxima do Ministério.

"Ah, claro, eu não deveria saber disso" Slughorn deu uma piscadela para Harry e voltou a atenção para a poção novamente. "Mas você sabe que eu tenho alguns amigos dentro do Ministério, não é mesmo?"

Harry sabia muito bem que Slughorn colecionava favores e influências com pessoas importantes. Harry Potter inclusive.

"Vai ficar muito tempo por lá?" perguntou Slughorn e Harry percebeu que, se desse trela, em minutos estaria contando detalhes sobre segredos de Estado.

"Eu espero que não" disse, simplesmente, bebendo mais chá e tentando ser o mais vago possível. "Apesar de que não me parece de todo ruim."

"Pois é. Pena que, com essa poção, você vai perder toda a diversão noturna..."

Harry mudou de posição. Tentou não se mostrar muito curioso, mas pelo jeito não convenceu.

"Não me diga que você não sabe sobre o 'probleminha' de Malfoy?"

Harry limpou a garganta, irritado com a própria curiosidade. Pelo jeito Slughorn estava mais informado do que ele sobre os assuntos secretos do Ministério. Até a última semana Harry sequer sabia da existência d'O Cofre e, se não tivesse resolvido sair mais cedo àquela manhã, sequer saberia que Malfoy era seu vizinho.

"Que probleminha?"

O rosto de Horace Slughorn se iluminou de excitação, os olhos ainda mais protuberantes que o de costume.

"Bom, eu não sou de fofocas, mas Williamson é uma fonte de confiança. Você já o viu por lá, eu suponho?"

Harry assentiu. Williamson era um auror aposentado que trabalhava com uma função semelhante à de um porteiro, recepcionando as pessoas que chegavam via chave de portal e fazendo outras chaves para os hóspedes que desejavam sair.

"Então" prosseguiu Slughorn. "Foi ele quem me contou. Malfoy é sonâmbulo, mas não admite nem procura tratamento. Williamson me disse que já presenciou vários incidentes com o jovem Malfoy e alguns moradores até tiraram fotos para provar, mas Malfoy insiste que não é ele nas fotos."

"Que tipo de incidente?" o chá estava esfriando, esquecido nas mãos de Harry.

Slughorn deu uma risadinha conspiradora. "Coisas do tipo: dançar sapateado; tirar caca do nariz; regar as plantas do hall de entrada à sua própria maneira..." e nesse ponto o professor apontou para baixo, indicando exatamente qual 'mangueira' especial Malfoy teria utilizado pra isso. Harry conteve a vontade de gargalhar. "E, sabe, eu andei investigando.... Conversei com Twycross e ele me disse que o superior de Malfoy no Departamento Internacional ficou sabendo de alguns rumores - não se sabe como, pois os Malfoy nunca teriam deixado escapar uma informação do tipo - e achou que o garoto não só era um perigo para si mesmo como também para o Ministério. Já imaginou se alguém resolve tirar proveito disso para lançar uma Imperius ou mesmo se infiltrar no Ministério através de Malfoy? Ele chegou a dar um ultimato no garoto: ou ele procurava tratamento ou teria que se submeter à segurança do Ministério.

Slughorn encolheu os ombros antes de continuar:

"E você sabe que dizem que as pessoas sonâmbulas fazem o que têm vontade de fazer acordados, mas a consciência impede, então já pode imaginar que Malfoy nunca vai admitir. Eu teria a poção perfeita, caso ele resolvesse procurar ajuda. Que pena..."

"E ninguém nunca tentou acordá-lo durante esses... incidentes?" perguntou Harry tentando não parecer tão interessado quanto estava.

"Ninguém tem coragem! Não é comprovado cientificamente, mas algumas pessoas acreditam que acordar uma pessoa sonâmbula pode causar traumas e até prejudicar suas habilidades mágicas! Veja a Madame Nettles, por exemplo. Muitos acreditam que ela nem sempre foi um aborto..."

Slughorn ainda continuou com sua tagarelice, contando sobre a vida de metade do mundo bruxo, mas Harry não o acompanhou. Ficou tentando imaginar Malfoy dançando sapateado e tentando não rir da imagem mental. Lembrou-se de ter ouvido alguém cantarolando do lado de fora de seu apartamento de madrugada e tossiu para disfarçar o riso. Slughorn parecia estar contando sobre um episódio muito triste.

**--oOo--**

Naquela noite Harry chegou no apartamento cansado, porém esperançoso de uma boa noite de sono. E essa perspectiva até abriu seu apetite.

Felizmente não topou com ninguém no hall nem no espaço comum. O jantar estava posto na mesa com um feitiço lançado por Kreacher para não esfriar. Harry tomou banho, jantou, escovou os dentes, vestiu o pijama e verificou o relógio. Seguindo às instruções de Slughorn à risca, Harry se serviu do equivalente a oito horas de sono da poção. Desse modo acordaria às sete horas em ponto no dia seguinte. Isso se Slughorn ainda fosse tão bom no que fazia – coisa que Neville alertara Harry para não confiar muito.

Harry deu de ombros e tomou seu medicamento. Não era de todo ruim, na verdade. Sentiu um formigamento nos dedos e bocejou enquanto colocava o copo vazio no criado-mudo. Sua consciência se esvaiu assim que sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro.

**--oOo--**

"Cahaaaammm"

Harry despertou como quem emerge lentamente da água. Sentia a consciência voltando aos poucos e demorou a identificar a silhueta de Kreacher, que estava virado de costas para ele, aparentemente limpando a garganta com exagero.

"Meu senhor Harry?" o elfo chamou, ainda sem encará-lo.

"O que foi, Kreacher? Perdi hora?"

"Kreacher pede desculpas, meu senhor" o elfo fez uma reverência para a parede. "Mas, como o senhor não costuma estar dormindo esse horário eu achei melhor-"

"Não tem problema, Kreacher. Eu já estou acordado, obrigado."

O elfo se retirou com outra reverência para a parede. Harry estranhou, mas tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar. Checou o relógio. Por exemplo, o fato de que tinha dormido exatas oito horas e dez minutos. Espreguiçou-se e estacou no meio do ato, estranhando os braços nus. No mesmo instante, sua mente registrou que não havia nada entre ele e as cobertas além de seus próprios pêlos.

Harry espiou debaixo das cobertas e confirmou sua constatação com um franzir de sobrancelha. Bem, isso explicava o constrangimento de Kreacher, mas o auror definitivamente não se lembrava de ter se despido durante a noite. Aliás, não se lembrava de absolutamente nada depois de ter colocado o copo de poção vazio no criado-mudo.

Harry se levantou, procurando o que vestir e ficou ainda mais apreensivo ao ver o pijama jogado no chão. Vestiu o roupão e recolheu as peças de roupa do chão, reparando em outro detalhe. A calça devia estar manchada, pois grudava perto do elástico. Harry analisou de perto e arregalou os olhos ao identificar a mancha - que na verdade não era bem uma mancha.

Imediatamente vasculhou o cobertor e o lençol da cama, onde achou algo parecido.

"Droga..."

Harry não tinha mais idade para _aquilo_. Ou pelo menos achara que não. Mas então, ter 'sonhos molhados' seria algum efeito colateral da poção? Ou ainda, será que Neville estava certo quanto às capacidades mentais do velho Slughorn?

Percebeu um aroma diferente. Cheirou os lençóis. Eles estavam... perfumados? Um perfume desmaiado, mas lá estava. Não se lembrava de ter sentido aroma nenhum quando se deitara.

Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos por um barulho na sala. Harry checou o relógio mais uma vez e achou melhor se vestir. Julgou ter ouvido a voz de Robards na sala.

"Meu senhor Harry?" Kreacher chamou, sem entrar. "O senhor Robards está na lareira."

"Ahhhmm, eu já estou indo, Kreacher, obrigado."

**--oOo--**

A correria logo pela manhã fez com que Harry varresse o episódio da mente. O dia atribulado também não deu trégua para que ele voltasse a se questionar sobre o ocorrido. Só de noite, antes de tomar a segunda dose da poção, foi que Harry se lembrou do ocorrido. No entanto estava cansado demais para dar alguma importância àquilo. Serviu uma dose um pouco menor, pois havia se demorado mais do que o normal no QG e, se quisesse estar no serviço a tempo, teria que sacrificar pelo menos uma hora de sono.

**--oOo--**

Dessa vez Harry acordou antes que Kreacher precisasse chamá-lo e se permitiu uns breves – e abençoados - momentos de letargia antes de despertar por completo. Estava nu mais uma vez. Não sujara o pijama dessa vez, mas as cobertas não tinham escapado ilesas. Praguejando, Harry foi lavar o rosto enquanto tentava pensar numa explicação para o que estava acontecendo. Quinze minutos depois, ainda não tinha chegado a conclusão alguma e já estava sendo chamado às pressas no QG.

E foi assim no dia seguinte. E no outro. E no outro... Até isso já estava virando rotina na vida de Harry Potter.

Duas semanas depois, Harry finalmente conseguiu chegar mais cedo em casa – ou melhor, no horário que deveria ser normal. Tirou as botas e se esparramou no sofá, pensando no que faria com seu tempo livre. Quase decidiu voltar para o QG, pois não tinha nada que lhe interessasse naquele apartamento. Talvez devesse levar mais alguns de seus pertences para lá, quem sabe assim se sentisse um pouco mais à vontade?

Sem qualquer sobreaviso, Kreacher aparatou ao lado de Harry, fazendo-o se sobressaltar.

"Kreacher pede desculpas, meu senhor, mas o garoto Weasley e sua noiva foram muito insistentes e, como eu não tenho permissão para revelar o seu paradeiro a ninguém, achei melhor avisá-lo, meu senhor."

Harry se sentiu mais leve com a notícia. Estava mesmo com saudades dos amigos. Agradeceu ao elfo e tomou um banho rápido antes de pegar uma chave de portal para seu verdadeiro lar: a antiga Mansão dos Black. De lá, foi para A Toca com os amigos, ouvir as novidades e se distrair um pouco do trabalho. Surpreendeu a si mesmo quando admitiu para os amigos, diante das acusações de ter se esquecido deles, que não tinha finais de semana havia alguns meses. Achou melhor não contar nada sobre a poção para dormir, diante da preocupação de Hermione.

**--oOo--**

Harry chegou tarde da noite em casa, cansado, mas não era o mesmo cansaço de costume. Depois de fazer sua higiene, o auror olhou desconfiado para a poção para insônia. Nos últimos dias, tinham surgido algumas marcas arroxeadas em seu pescoço e tórax pela manhã e Harry estava começando a ficar com medo do que viria a seguir. Talvez já estivesse mais do que na hora de parar de tomá-la, pelo menos até encontrar outra pessoa capacitada em quem confiasse para lhe fornecer o medicamento. Até lá, teria que se conformar com noites mal dormidas.

Depois de meia hora se remexendo na cama, Harry achou melhor andar um pouco, ir até a cozinha e fazer um chá ao modo trouxa, para ver se relaxava. Ficou batucando os dedos na pia enquanto esperava a água ferver, relembrando sua visita aos amigos. Sentia saudade dos tempos em que saíam juntos para passear, jogar conversa fora, dar risada... Mas já fazia alguns meses que Ginny tinha terminado com ele pra seguir carreira no quadribol e desde então Harry não tivera mais ânimo para sair com Ron e Hermione, afinal era pra ser um programa de casais e ele estava sobrando agora.

Harry foi arrancado de seus pensamentos nostálgicos pelo barulho da porta da sala se abrindo. Ficou alerta imediatamente, sacando a varinha. Não tinha se preocupado em trancar a porta até o momento, afinal ele estava num dos prédios mais seguros do mundo bruxo! Com todo o cuidado para não fazer barulho, Harry apagou o fogo e se aproximou da porta da cozinha, espiando para o outro aposento.

O auror não tinha costume de acender as luzes em suas andanças pela casa para não espantar o sono de vez. Portanto, a sala estava escura demais para que ele identificasse o vulto que atravessava o aposento. Estatura mediana, magro, andava com tanta confiança e familiaridade que poderia ser confundido com o dono da casa. Parecia estar descalço, tão silenciosos era os seus passos e - o detalhe mais estranho de todos - parecia não carregar uma varinha.

Harry observou enquanto o invasor parava na porta do quarto, encarando a cama vazia. Naquele momento, a claridade artificial vinda da janela do quarto iluminou uma mecha do cabelo claro e Harry não pôde conter a si mesmo:

"Malfoy!" exclamou, alto o suficiente para ser ouvido.

Malfoy girou nos calcanhares, encarando-o durante os longos segundos em que Harry pensava se devia ou não abaixar a varinha. Acabou abaixando, afinal o outro estava desarmado.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?" perguntou irritado, dando um passo para frente. Afinal, que tipo de pessoa entrava no apartamento dos outros no meio da noite sem ser convidado?

Malfoy não disse nada. Encarou-o por alguns instantes antes de caminhar lentamente até Harry, invadindo seu espaço pessoal ao parar a centímetros de distância. Harry conteve o impulso de se distanciar. Podia sentir a respiração do outro e procurava ler a expressão no rosto do outro agora que seus olhos tinham se acostumado com a pouca iluminação da sala. Sentiu um perfume suave que lhe era familiar.

Estava curioso. O rosto de Malfoy parecia uma folha em branco. Impassível, mas ao mesmo tempo relaxado, emprestando um ar de inocência a sua fisionomia. Malfoy ergueu a mão e o auror inclinou o corpo para trás instintivamente, apesar de não ter saído do lugar. Esperava um tapa, um soco, qualquer coisa menos o toque suave das mãos bem-cuidadas de Malfoy em seu rosto. Por um momento achou que sua barba mal-feita poderia machucar aquela pele frágil.

Mãos de pianista. Malfoy parecia ter mãos de pianistas, Harry pensou, sem se dar conta.

No instante seguinte Harry recobrou as faculdades mentais e a estranheza da situação fez com que recuasse, dando dois passos para trás. A mão estendida do outro pairou no ar por um breve momento antes de cair ao lado do corpo ao mesmo tempo em que Harry se recordava das palavras de Slughorn sobre o suposto sonambulismo de Malfoy. Tinha se esquecido completamente de seu vizinho e seu problema, afinal nunca mais topara com ele no espaço comum, raramente o via no Ministério e dormia todas as noites, graças ao seu medicamento.

"Malfoy, você está acordado?" perguntou, desconfiado, reparando que o loiro vestia apenas pijamas cinza escuro. E se fosse tudo encenação? E se Draco Malfoy gostava que todos pensassem que ele tinha alguma condição especial, só para não deixar de ser o centro das atenções? Ou talvez ele risse dos tontos que acreditavam naquela farsa? Passou a mão em frente ao rosto do outro, que não piscou. Era difícil dizer se o loiro estava olhando _para_ ele ou _através_ dele, tal a intensidade daquele olhar.

Antes que Harry pudesse pensar no que faria com um sonâmbulo dentro da própria casa – deveria tentar acordá-lo, tocá-lo para fora ou oferecer-lhe chá? – Malfoy se aproximou novamente e o beijou nos lábios. Pego completamente de surpresa, Harry deu um pulo para trás no mesmo instante, batendo o cotovelo dolorosamente no batente da porta.

"Mas que diabos, Malfoy...? Não teve graça nenhuma!" Harry não sabia se limpava a boca ou alisava o cotovelo, mas acabou não fazendo nenhum dos dois, pois Malfoy voltou a se aproximar, forçando-o a sair pela tangente, porém o loiro o seguiu até a cozinha.

"Dê o fora daqui, anda!" Harry conteve o impulso de apontar a varinha ou elevar o tom de voz. Ainda não estava certo de que era tudo gozação. Se fosse, então Malfoy estava se mostrando um excelente ator: permaneceu calado enquanto se aproximava, forçando o auror a recuar, tropeçando nas cadeiras.

"Saia daqui, seu bastardo! Metido a besta! Fedelho mimado!" Harry não conseguia sequer pensar em bons insultos, só queria arrancar alguma reação de Malfoy a qualquer custo enquanto calculava os passos para desviar de Malfoy, sair para a sala e, com alguma sorte, buscar a ajuda de Williamson. "Filho de um comensal da morte oportunista vira-casaca!"

Harry engoliu em seco ao se ver encurralado num canto da cozinha entre a pia e o armário. Malfoy certamente não teria agüentado aquela última provocação, o que só podia indicar que ele não estava fingindo. O auror não ousaria usar qualquer feitiço em uma pessoa sonâmbula e ainda por cima desarmada, tanto por seus princípios quanto pelo medo das conseqüências de acordá-lo.

O loiro se aproximou perigosamente, encostando o corpo todo no de Harry e pareceu aspirar seu perfume antes de passar a língua nos lábios.

"M-Malfoy?" Harry fez mais uma tentativa, arquejando quando o outro aproximou o rosto do seu e desviou no último momento para o pescoço. "Malfoy, você não vai gostar de lembrar disso amanhã, acredite" o moreno fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu a língua do outro desenhando o contorno de seu maxilar, lábios se fechando em seu pescoço e sugando levemente enquanto Malfoy pressionava ainda mais o quadril no seu.

"Eu não conto pra ninguém se você parar agora. Juro que não conto" Harry sentiu necessidade de continuar tentando, mesmo que a batalha já parecesse perdida.

Dedos ágeis desabotoaram a camisa de seu pijama numa rapidez absurda, ou então o cérebro de Harry estava perdendo a validade. As mãos macias de Malfoy passearam por seu abdômen e ele _realmente_ não precisava ter arrepiado daquele jeito. A língua do loiro agora fazia círculos próximos de sua nuca e o moreno nem percebeu quando virou um pouco mais a cabeça, deixando o acesso livre.

"Huh?" Harry se espantou quando as mãos desceram além de seu umbigo, intrometendo-se elástico adentro, obrigando-o a conter um gemido ao mesmo tempo em que Malfoy tomava seus lábios, chupando-os como uvas. Foi nesse ponto que o auror perdeu totalmente a vontade de dissuadir Malfoy de sua tarefa. Já que ele parecia querer tanto...

No momento seguinte, era Harry quem buscava os lábios do outro, tornando o beijo mais profundo. Malfoy se esfregava em sua coxa, os dedos ainda o provocando. O moreno já não estava mais raciocinado direito quando o loiro abandonou sua boca e se ajoelhou à sua frente, continuando com a língua o que tinha começado com as mãos.

Harry achou que as pernas cederiam e esbarrou numa caneca na pia enquanto tentava se apoiar. Olhou para baixo tentando achar algum sentido no que via, mas desistiu, revirando os olhos e se rendendo aos gemidos que teimavam em escapar de sua garganta. Quando achou que não agüentaria mais, Malfoy se levantou e o beijou mais uma vez antes de puxá-lo pela mão.

"Vem, Harry" foram as primeiras palavras que ele dissera naquela noite. Harry se deixou levar para a própria cama, espantado e deliciado com a expectativa, excitado demais para raciocinar.

**--oOo--**

Harry acordou com a claridade do sol. Virou de bruços com a intenção de esconder o rosto no travesseiro, porém imediatamente o aroma impregnado no lençol trouxe as memórias à sua mente, levando aquele sono gostoso para longe.

O auror se sentou na cama encarando o próprio peito nu. De repente tudo fazia tanto sentido que assustava. Teria sonhado?

Aspirou novamente o perfume impregnado na roupa de cama. Não estava imaginando aquilo. Olhou para a garrafa de poção no criado-mudo. O copo estava limpo e Kreacher provavelmente ainda não tinha tido tempo para limpá-lo. Infelizmente tudo indicava que não fora um sonho. Aliás, não tinha sido sonho ou qualquer efeito da poção de Slughorn o fato de ele ter acordado todas aquelas noites nu, com marcas de chupões pelo corpo e satisfeito. Muito satisfeito, diga-se de passagem.

Harry enrubesceu só de lembrar e voltou a deitar, gemendo. Como podia ter deixado isso acontecer? Que tipo de pessoa se aproveitaria do sonambulismo de seu rival dessa maneira? Tudo bem que fora Malfoy quem fizera quase tudo, Harry apenas se deixara levar – e tirara proveito disso, é claro – mas ainda assim, o moreno era o único dos dois que estava agindo conscientemente e, portanto, deveria ter tido mais responsabilidade! Com que cara olharia para Malfoy agora?

Bem, agora já estava feito. A vida tinha que continuar. Harry se levantou e se vestiu para mais um dia corrido. Com um pouco de sorte não se encontraria com Malfoy, como de costume, e poderia ignorar o fato até que fosse inevitável pensar naquilo novamente.

Meia hora depois, Harry chegou ao escritório assobiando, cumprimentou seus colegas de trabalho com um sorriso simpático, abriu as cortinas – coisa que ninguém parecia fazer havia muito tempo naquele escritório – e se sentou em sua mesa estralando os dedos.

"Hmmm parece que tem gente de bom humor hoje!" comentou Savage, malicioso.

"Williamson contou sobre a sua 'escapadinha' para a casa da ex-namorada ontem à noite" informou Proudfoot, ao que os outros começaram a rir e fazer comentários embaraçosos que Harry preferiu não comentar e tentou não ruborizar - mais do que já tinha ruborizado.

No momento seguinte, Gawain Robards entrou no escritório e a conversa morreu. Todos voltaram a ser extremamente profissionais.

"Então, garotos, dormiram bem?" ele perguntou, porém continuou sem esperar uma resposta: "Eu espero que sim, pois as notícias que tenho não são muito boas e pelo jeito o dia vai ser longo..."

Harry não prestou muita atenção no que ele disse a seguir. Tinha acabado de reparar que ele tinha tido uma excelente noite de sono, mesmo sem tomar a poção. Ainda que tivesse demorado para, de fato, dormir.

**--oOo--**

Harry chegou tarde novamente. Tinha acabado de levar uma repreensão de Robards por ter saído d'O Cofre sem comunicar a nenhum outro auror nem sequer requisitar algum tipo de segurança pessoal – ou será que ele estava pensando que aquelas ameaças foram de brincadeira? Será que ele já não tivera provas suficientes de que aquela quadrilha era perigosa?

Assim que bateu os olhos no frasco de poção para insônia, as lembranças da noite anterior reviveram em sua mente e ele se deixou cair na cama, pensando no que faria. Avisaria Malfoy sobre suas visitas a apartamentos alheios sem ser convidado? Será que Malfoy acreditaria ou simplesmente diria que Harry estava inventando histórias? Talvez Harry devesse simplesmente trancar a porta e pouco se importar se Malfoy resolvesse visitar outros apartamentos em seus passeios noturnos?

Só o pensamento de que Malfoy tivesse feito esse tipo de visita íntima a outros moradores do prédio fez com que Harry se levantasse num ímpeto e rumasse decidido para o apartamento vizinho. Bateu na porta antes que pudesse se arrepender. Bateu novamente quando não obteve resposta.

Aos poucos, sua determinação foi se esvaindo conforme a espera aumentava. Talvez Malfoy fosse dormir cedo ou talvez não tivesse chegado ainda do serviço? Ele voltaria mais tarde ou, quem sabe, outro dia?

Quando já estava dando as costas para a porta, ela se abriu bruscamente. Harry engoliu em seco ao ver Malfoy com cara de poucos amigos, enrolado num roupão verde Slytherin, a varinha apontada para o peito do auror.

"Mas o que- Ah, você..."

Malfoy abaixou a varinha e se certificou que o roupão estava bem fechado antes de cruzar os braços na altura do peito, desafiador e carrancudo.

"O que você quer, Potter? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?"

O loiro obviamente tinha acabado de sair do banho e mal tivera tempo de se enxugar, encolhendo com o ar gelado do espaço comum. Harry desviou o olhar quando uma gota de água escorreu de seu pescoço até encontrar o roupão.

"Err... bem, você..." Harry franziu o cenho e tentou parecer apenas curioso. "Você se lembra de ter entrado no meu apartamento noite passada?"

Malfoy bufou.

"É claro que eu não entrei no seu apartamento. Nem pretendo." Acrescentou desconfiado. "Por quê?"

"Bem, porque você entrou. E você estava... estranho?"

"Eu entrei no seu apartamento?" Malfoy questionou lentamente, ainda conservando uma sobrancelha arqueada em sinal de desconfiança.

Harry assentiu.

"No meio da noite?"

Harry assentiu novamente. Malfoy se encostou ao batente da porta.

"E o que mais eu, supostamente, fiz?"

Harry foi obrigado a desviar o olhar novamente – tinha a impressão de estar corado, mas com sorte o outro não notaria devido à fraca iluminação - antes de responder, irritado:

"Ora, você invadiu o meu apartamento! Não é suficiente pra você?"

"Você só não é igual a todos os outros, Potter, porque ninguém consegue ser tão estúpido" Malfoy desdenhou, endireitando-se e já colocando a mão na porta, pronto para fechá-la. "Achei que pelo menos você seria mais criativo."

"Hey, espere um momen-"

"Escute aqui, Potter" Malfoy o interrompeu, apontando-lhe um dedo acusador. "Eu não sou sonâmbulo, entendeu? Você está perdendo o seu tempo se acha que eu sou idiota a ponto de acreditar nessa sua conversa fiada. Se você me viu no seu apartamento, estava sonhando ou fumou algo duvidoso. Vá cuidar da sua vida. Adeus."

Harry não teve nem tempo de ficar indignado antes que a porta batesse em sua cara.

"Ah, quer saber? Que se dane. Ou melhor: que se foda!" disse para a porta fechada e entrou em seu próprio apartamento. Já ia trancar a porta quando pensou melhor. Já tinha feito a sua parte, se Malfoy não queria acreditar, o problema era todo dele.

**--oOo--**

Harry olhou no relógio novamente. Já passava da meia-noite e ele não conseguira pregar os olhos ainda. Encarou a poção mais uma vez, pensando se deveria, mas balançou a cabeça para o próprio pensamento. Se tinha conseguido dormir na noite passada, conseguiria nessa também, só precisava ser paciente.

O auror tentava se convencer de que esse era o único motivo que o impedia de tomar a poção, porém quando ouviu a porta da sala se abrindo, seu coração acelerou de expectativa. Não se moveu. Apurou os ouvidos, mas os passos eram silenciosos demais para que os ouvisse. Instantes depois, ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e virou-se para encará-la.

Malfoy o olhava fixamente da entrada com a mesma expressão calma da noite anterior e os mesmos pijamas cinza escuros. Harry apenas observou enquanto o loiro avançava em direção à cama lentamente, engatinhando sobre o colchão até estar sobre ele e o beijou sem cerimônias.

Empurrou qualquer sentimento de culpa para debaixo das cobertas enquanto essas eram empurradas para o lado, dando oportunidade para que Malfoy o despisse com a mesma habilidade de antes. Harry gemeu quando sentiu a língua do outro em seu pescoço.

"Harry..." o moreno tentou não gemer novamente ao ouvir seu nome sussurrado no pé do ouvido. "Eu gosto de você, Harry..."

Harry abriu os olhos – que não se lembrava de ter fechado – e encarou de perto o rosto do loiro que estava sentado em seu quadril, os olhos claros semicerrados, a boca entreaberta, a franja loira tocando delicadamente a testa. Lembrou-se das palavras de Slughorn sobre a liberdade que o sonambulismo supostamente conferia à pessoa, libertando-a das censuras da consciência sobre os próprios atos.

Sorriu, invertendo as posições.

"Agora eu sei, Draco."

Já estava mais do que na hora de tomar as rédeas da situação. Afinal, ele era o único consciente dentre os dois. Se fosse para se culpar por algo, então que pelo menos merecesse a culpa.

**--oOo--**

Um mês se passou nessa nova rotina, que não era nem de longe entediante. A poção para insônia ficou esquecida no criado-mudo e Harry dormia como um bebê depois das visitas noturnas de Malfoy – que raramente falhavam.

Eles dificilmente se encontravam no espaço comum e, quando isso acontecia, Malfoy o evitava sem sequer tentar disfarçar. No Ministério, eles se tratavam com cordialidade quando calhava de se trombarem no elevador – o que também era muito raro. Com o tempo, Harry aprendeu a não demonstrar desconforto nenhum na presença do outro e seus colegas de trabalho já não tiravam sarro de seu bom humor e disposição, afinal ninguém mais tinha visto o auror deixar o prédio à noite. Além disso, boa parte da quadrilha que eles perseguiam já havia sido capturada e todos ainda tinham muito que fazer para ficar cuidando da vida dos outros.

Certa noite, enquanto jantava, Harry ouviu o 'WHOSH' característico da lareira sendo ativada e em seguida ouviu a voz de Slughorn da sala.

"Harry? Harry você está aí?"

Harry foi até a sala com um copo de suco na mão. A cabeça de seu ex-professor flutuava em meio às chamas verdes da lareira.

"Olá, professor! Não quer entrar?"

"Oh, não, obrigado. Só queria saber se você está bem e se está precisando de mais poção para insônia?"

Harry sentou-se no sofá de frente para a lareira.

"Eu estou bem, sim, parece que as coisas estão mais controladas lá no Ministério. Quero dizer, continua corrido, mas pelo menos eu não estou mais tendo problemas para dormir."

"Ah, mas isso é excelente, meu caro rapaz! Que bom que você conseguiu! Muitas pessoas se tornam dependentes de medicamentos ao invés de tentar conciliar o trabalho com uma vida saudável. Não sabem separar as coisas, entende?"

Harry assentiu, tentando não pensar no que sua mente associava a 'uma vida saudável'.

"De qualquer forma, obrigado por se preocupar, professor."

Slughorn se empertigou.

"Ah, que isso... eu gosto de cuidar do bem-estar dos meus ex-alunos."

"E por falar nisso" Harry bebericou seu suco, tentando parecer despreocupado. "Malfoy ainda não foi procurar sua ajuda?"

"Ohh sim, na verdade já faz algum tempo que ele veio me procurar" Harry engasgou com o suco. "Por quê? Você tem visto alguma coisa suspeita?" perguntou Slughorn, excitado com a possibilidade de novas fofocas.

Harry tossiu um pouco mais que o necessário.

"Não, não, nada disso, eu... só fiquei curioso. Eu nem tenho visto Malfoy ultimamente e como também não ouvi nada a respeito dele..."

"Que bom! Isso significa que a poção que eu dei a ele funcionou! Excelente!"

"E quanto tempo já faz que ele está se medicando?" Harry sondou.

Slughorn ficou pensativo. "Acho que já faz um mês, mais ou menos. Disse algo sobre estar perdendo preciosos momentos de consciência. Sinceramente, eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso..."

Harry achou que preferia não ter entendido.

**--oOo Fim oOo--**

**Desafio n° 147:** X é sonâmbulo e apaixonado por Harry. E Harry, que mora sozinho, é solteiro e tem um sono muito pesado, acorda toda manhã completamente nu e 'satisfeito', sem saber o que aconteceu.  
**Desafio proposto por:** Paula Lírio


End file.
